Love, Finally
by NiallSpencer
Summary: Nico di Angelo has been living in the shadows, then finally he found Love. The question is, is he ready for the changes? Will Solace has his heart broken. Will he find someone during his quest to mend his broken heart as the prophecy said? This story is about Love and Adventure with twists and turns in the middle. Join Will and Nico and others with their quest. Smut here :))
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own HoO. I know I suck at writing but bear with me guys. :))**

Nico was staring at the ceiling, and thought to himself, _The war is finally over_.

He is lying on one of the beds in the infirmary to wait for his "doctor" to check on him. Night has fallen and the demigods are either asleep or still awake, letting the past days' events sink in. Fighting monsters is one thing but having a primordial goddess planning to destroy human race? It's rare even for demigod standards. But Nico di Angelo has live long enough to know that you can't really tell what's going to happen in this world.

Although no matter how big the casualties were, Gaea's attempt to wipe out all humanities has brought changes to everyone. The rift between the Romans and Greeks has healed, and friendship starts to spark between the camps. The gods are not schizophrenic anymore. _Thankfully,_ he thought because those splitting headaches gave _him_ headaches as well. The quest has transformed the crews of _Argo II_ too, both physical and emotional.

Gone was the klutz Frank he'd first seen in Camp Jupiter. After he was blessed by Mars, Frank has literally transformed - he got taller and fitter - and became a praetor. Hazel is very good in controlling the Mist, her confidence boosted up. Piper's charmspeak has gotten more powerful and Jason seems to have fully regained himself. Annabeth... well after plunging into Tartarus and back, who would not change? And that quest for Mark of Athena, she's definitely wiser and tougher than she was in the past years. As for the emotional effect, he was pretty sure she can handle it, now that she is making plans with her boyfriend, Percy.

_Percy._ He let himself smile. All those years, he finally said it. He was surprised on how light he's feeling after he'd done it. It's like a big burden has been lifted off his shoulders. He, too, changed a lot in all aspects but Nico do not see him like he used to. No, not anymore.

His trail of thoughts was disturbed by the shuffling of feet near his bed. It's his second night in the infirmary and the Romans have left just this morning. He bide goodbye to Reyna and promised to stay in touch with her. The praetor has been close to him emotionally. He told her his fears and she told him hers. They kind of shared a bond that he will treasure. He was like a-

"What are you thinking?" Nico nearly jumped when he saw Will Solace. He was wearing a camp t-shirt under his lab coat. He was watching him intently as if trying to read his thoughts. Nico blushed at the intensity of his gaze. He wasn't used to other people's attention. He liked to be in the shadows, yet this son of Apollo noticed him and unexpectedly came to his life like a ray of sunshine.

"Nothing," he said without looking at his "doctor". Apparently, Will is having his rounds tonight and he was his last patient. He has been forced to rest for three days, and only one night left then he is ready to go. There are still some demigods occupying other beds but they are already asleep. Maybe Will gave some medicine to them to heal them faster. But more or less, they are alone.

"You got a funny look on your face." Will tried to touch his hand but he jerked his hand away. "Not again Nico, we've been through this."

"I-I'm not just not used to it." _Well, not you touching me specifically._

Last night, when Will had his rounds he touched Nico's hands without warning. The son of Hades was so shocked that he nearly tackled Will. Both of them are not sons of Zeus/Jupiter but Nico definitely felt a spark. It traveled throughout his body down to his...

Nico remembered Fauvonius telling him Apollo having a romantic affection with another man. It seems to run in the blood, but Nico don't mind. He actually starts to like Will as well.

"You should, now give me your hand."

Nico let him do his work. He seems to know what's his condition by touching him. However, the physical touch stirs something inside him. The way Will touches his skin, the feel of his skin in his, and those eyes! Oh, it seems to melt him into a puddle.

"You're seemed okay now, but I don't understand why you're a little feverish right now," Will said suddenly, not taking his hands away from him.

"Uhm... Really?" _Stupid! Can't you think of better answer?!_

"Yes. Really. Do you feel sick?" Will still asks. Nico noticed realized his eyes are a little darker than usual.

"No, I don't know why would you said that..."

"Well, I think I know..." And he leaned in to capture his lips.

It felt like shadow travelling - all things to vanish around them but this time his own mind seems to whisper a thousand of words that he can't comprehend - but it was full of color, full of bliss. He was alive for the first time, feeling Will's heat in his lips. And then he started kissing back. He don't know how to kiss but he tried what he think is right.

Will moaned as Nico responded. He deepened the kiss, gentler yet possessive. The son of Hades grab the blonde's nape for more access. Then there was a gasp, a sign of approval and delight. Will couldn't stop himself more and inserted his tongue to explore Nico's mouth. Nico welcomed it and didn't fight for dominance. Will took over and discovered the pleasure of expressing his feelings toward Nico.

When they broke free from the kiss, they were panting. A smile plastered on each other's face.

"That was..." They were both speechless. But their eyes seem to convey one message.

"I'll take care of the other patients..." Will stood up and drew the curtains. "Don't worry, it's magical. The others won't hear us."

As soon as he finished, he climbed up Nico's bed and crawled like a tiger stalking his prey. But Nico is more than willing.

They engage in a kiss once again. This time it was more heated, fire inside their bodies seems to build up and consume both of them.

"Let take these off." Shock flooded in Will's face. "What?"

"Eager, aren't we?"

"Shut up, Solace." Nico take off his shirt as his lover undress. Will reached over to kiss him again, his hands roaming to the son of Hades' body.

Nico whimpered at the feeling. Will traced his body with his tongue. He stayed at the neck to marking him as his own. di Angelo can't help but feeling like he was drifting into another place. Then slowly, Will went to one his nipples, licking and biting sending shivers into Nico's body. A moan escaped his mouth, and he felt Will smirked. _Hot bastard._

Will unbuckled his belt and took off his pants, and stared. Nico felt self-conscious. Nobody seen him naked, but even in his boxers, Will's attention make him feel think about his..._size._

"Wow..." he heard Will whispered.

He was about to ask why when he felt a hand palming his prominent bulge.

"Fuck..." Nico gasped. The warmth coming from Will's was something pleasurable. The blonde keep palming Nico, until, to Nico's relief, tugged the hem of his boxers down.

Now, he was lying in his bed naked at Will Solace mercy.

"I know it's not much but-shit..." He stopped as Will bend over and lick his head. His hands grabbed his length and swirled his tongue around the sensitive part making Nico squirm while looking at Nico with hungry eyes. He gently tugged his shaft and licked the prominent vein from the base up to the head tantalizingly slow. He keeps on playing with Nico's cock for a minute then sucked the head. Nico closed his eyes as the pleasure overwhelms him.

"You tase good, Death Boy" Will said huskily.

"Don't calle me-yes... Fuck you're good at this."

Nico's cock disappeared as Will finally decided to take him fully. He can feel his tongue work inside his mouth. The warmth it gives, and the wet feeling makes Nico want to have some more. Will's head goes up and and down Nico's cock with a steady pace, sucking at the head before coming down until the shaft touches at the back of his throat.

"Shit, Will..."

He stroked his cock fast while he played with his balls, sucking on it licking it like there's no tomorrow.

"You smell so good down here." And he went back to his back. This time he was sucking him hard, his pace faster than before.

Nico grabbed his hair for leverage, and when he can't take it no longer, he pushed Will's head deeper into his cock. The blonde seemed to be surprise but he managed not to gag. Nico was a moaning mess under him.

"Oh I'm gonna fuck your mouth, and cum inside you." This seems to turn on Will more he moaned and sucked at Nico's cock harder.

Nico's was now deep throating him, bucking his hips to fully bury his cock into Will's mouth. and by the way he was reacting, he close to his climax.

Will started to use his hands to play with his balls, tugging slow then massaging it in a pleasurable manner. The he tried his best to suck his cock to give more pleasure.

"I'm close Will, fuck don't stop I'm cumming!"

Nico unloaded his cum in Will's mouth. The other swallowed the whole like it's his daily dose of milk. Nico was still cursing when he realized that Will is still sucking on his cock, and it's getting harder again.

"Fuck, if you continue that, Will-"

Then the horns blared.

Will stared at him and said. "I'm getting dressed, stay here. Doctor's prescription."

He kissed him on the cheeks, and Nico replied, "But you did not cum yet." Eyeing Will's bulge.

"Don't worry" He winked. "I'll have mine."

And he strode off toutside.

**Next chapter ? Let me know...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own HoO. So this is Chapter 2. I thought it will be just a Nico and Will fanfic, but tell me your thoughts about this one. Hope you like it!**

Jason was kissing Piper. He has been planning this up to clear up his thought. He had to. He has to make sure the he loves Piper. True, she is attractive, and he could have fallen in love with her but his encounter with Cupid made him stop on his tracks. Sailing with the crews of _Argo II _and a big quest looming ahead, Jason did not try to thinking about his past.

He woke up in Wilderness School bus without any memories. He just assured himself that it will come back to him soon enough. But on the span of the journey, he became Piper's boyfriend and a hero for others to look up to. What bothers him now is some stirring inside him. Could have the Mist change his personality?

The son of Jupiter first felt it when he witnessed Nico confesses about his feelings toward Percy. It was so brave, and so…familiar, like _he_ knew what it felt like. Then he remembered all the things he had done in Camp Jupiter – he tried not to standout, befriending not so famous people, and joining the Fifth Cohort. He wanted to be leader, it's in his blood. But the reason behind he did not want others to notice him is the fact he is hiding his secret. No one knows about it, but the way Cupid looked at him as well…

The sound of the horn breaks the silence of the night. Instinctively, Jason got to his feet, ready for battle.

"We should go down," Piper said. He was quite surprised that he forgot about Piper.

"Yeah, I think we should." He quickly recovered. "Let's see what the problem is."

They climbed down and went outside to see campers getting ready for a fight with some unknown monster. The Ares' cabin was mostly empty, figures, and other campers trying to arm themselves. He saw Will getting out of the infirmary and, _Was he trying to zip his pants up? _Jason was not sure with this distance, but if he came inside where Nico was resting…

He gulped. He's not a son of Venus, but he could guess what happened inside. Of course, he's happy for Nico but why does he feel a little _jealous_? _And turned on…_ A voice in his mind said.

"I think I'm going crazy," he said out loud.

"What?" They were still standing outside his cabin.

"Uhhh, come on. We still have to know who or what the intruders are." And they sprinted towards the commotion.

They saw the monsters the moment they want near enough to see it. The weird thing is they are _not_ moving. Five skeletal warriors in full have appeared inside the camp. They are just standing there in full attention as if waiting for an order.

"What the…?" _Oh gods. Nico._

He knew Nico had summoned them. _But why?_ Then it dawned on him – Nico, in the infirmary; Will, zipping his pants. He felt feverish right now. He can't believe Nico summoned after had…

Jason shook his head. He does not know what really happened. But he has to make these bonies go away.

"I'll be back." He ran even before Piper could reply. He went straight to the infirmary and searched for Nico's bed. He thought it would take a while before he could see it but when he saw that the curtains were drawn in one of the beds, he knew he found it.

Slowly, he peaked inside, not ready to what he could see.

"Nico?" He called out. He was resting on a bed with his t shirt gone. Jason eyes devoured of what he is seeing. Nico's lips that frowns all the time, down to his neck, to his body, down to his abs… Okay, so he is horny right now. What made him hornier is the prominent bulge in Nico's pants. It is so obvious, it was hard to miss. Oh how we want to free Nico's shaft and give the release it want.

"Will, is that you?" Nico suddenly said which startled Jason.

"No, it's Jason. Uhh are you decent? I think we have a problem."

"What?!" Nico scrambled to find his shirt, and after he was properly dressed he let Jason inside.

"So, what's seems to be the problem?" Nico asked.

_Uhh, your bulge? And I'm so turned on I wanna fuck your right now?_ "You summoned some skeletons," he said.

Nico stared at him and laughed. "No, I did not. What made you say that?"

"There are five of them outside, waiting for your orders," he explained trying not to eye Nico's crotch. "You must have summoned them _unconsciously_. They set off the alarm."

His eyes widen. "Shit"

"Yeah, we got to go." Nico got to his feet and went outside together with Jason.

Jason couldn't help but fell the closeness between him and the son of Hades. He has to have release, _now._

"Maybe you should go, I'll be in my cabin to check," he suddenly said. Nico gave him a questioning look but did not asked question.

Once he was inside, he closed the door behind him and quickly took of his pant. In the dim light, Jason's hard on is still recognizable. He was still wearing his black boxer, _But not for long._ Jason is not vain but he is pretty much confident with his body. His tan makes him look hotter and those six-packs even nymphs want to have a lick. But Jason realized he don't want girls to have him. He wants guys.

Yes, Jason Grace is gay but he is a top. He wanted to be in control, to maximize the pleasure he would give and receive.

Jason sat at the end of his bed and started to palm himself through the boxers. He picture Nico doing this instead. Slowly as if Nico is teasing him. Then, Nico would start to kiss his cock through the fabric – first butterfly kiss, the working with his tongue, and occasionally biting.

Jason tipped his head back and let out a moan. He played with his balls massaging it, the way he want Nico do it. Finally, when he can't take it longer, he stripped off his boxers. His cock stood up with all of its glory.

He stroked it up and down, slow at first then fast, and slow again. He imagined Nico is kneeling in front of him, teasing him further.

"Fuck, Nico," he cursed. "You make me so horny."

He continues to stroke himself and went back to imagining Nico.

He would make Nico suck his cock. His warm tongue would his cock like a slut. Stroking it for him, Nico would give Jason's cock a bath using his tongue – licking the head, the body itself, and the balls.

He would fuck his mouth until he reach the back of his throat, and Nico would do it willingly. He would love Jason's cock, and make him cum in his mouth and face.

Jason would make him bend on all fours and fuck him from behind.

"Fuck, you're so tight. I want to fuck you until you can't walk."

He could hear his skin slap against Nico which turns him even more. Nico would scream his name, to tell him to go faster. And he would. From their position, he would pinch Nico's nipples to pleasure him. He would whisper to his ear "You want that, slut?"

Nico would just nod, but Jason was unsatisfied.

He would pull out his cock, until Nico would beg. "What do you want, cockslut?"

"Please, Jason! I want you to fuck me hard! I want to feel your huge cock inside! Fuck!"

Jason would ram his cock again, but this time Nico is facing him, giving more access. It was a total bliss. He put foot on his shoulders to go deeper. HE hit Nico's prostate and shouted profanities which are music to Jason's ears.

"Yes, Jason! Fuck, I'm close"

And he is close as well, he would stroke Nico's shaft in a very fast pace.

"Cum for me, Nico"

They were both nearing their climax. Jason was ramming Nico so hard that the bed creaks under them.

Nico tugged Jason's heir to kiss him. Their tongues dancing with each other and with one hard thrust…

"Shit! Nico!"

"Jason…" Nico whispered.

Jason came with his hands on his cock. He never thought just thinking of Nico would give him such an orgasm.

"Fuck," he said. When Nico called his name, he thought he was real.

Then he looked up. Nico di Angelo was standing just a few feet from him.

**Please do give some comments and suggestions :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the ideas! I guess this would be a bigger fanfic that I'd thought. But for now, please enjoy this chapter! P.S. I don't own HoO**

Nico should have gone outside already, but he just stared. Jason is sitting on his bed, his hand on his hand, completely naked.

He just came back from saying apologies from other campers because of what he did. They seemed to be curious why Nico had done it. Luckily, will answered them with: "He must have not did it on purpose. You know, their quest must have sapped his energy."

He just smiled inwardly knowing what really sapped his energy. The crowd started to thin until they only the two of them left.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly.

"Well, I won't just settle for a thank you. as far as I can remember, you owe me one."

His heart started to race. Then he remembered Jason who was the one called him about the skeletons.

"I just have to tell Jason something." And he walked to Jason.

He dropped by to Jason's cabin to say thanks when he stumbled into this scene – Jason tugging his shaft and pleasuring himself, his eyes closed and moaning Nico's name. And Nico fint it hot.

There is a bead of sweat in Jason's forehead, and Nico wanted to help. The blonde is undeniably hot. He has a well-built body, no doubt as a result of his training. His biceps are in the right shape Nico thought he could hang on them he ride Jason. And that abs, fuck he wanted to feel them… using his tongue.

"Shit, I'm close, Nico. You're so tight," Jason moaned out.

Nico had to bit back a groan. The way Jason says his name sends shivers throughout his body. It was full of lust.

The son of Jupiter went faster with his hand, and not a little longer, he unloaded his cum.

"Nico!"

"Jason…" Nico did not try to hold it back this time. He was turned on now, for Tartarus' sake!

Jason looked up, shock written allover his face. Then his eyes went to Nico's tented pants, smirked then said, "Sneaky, aren't we?"

The son of Hades just stood there, frozen. He doesn't know what to do.

"Come here, slut." The way Jason ordered him makes him even hornier. He obliged, and sat beside Jason. His heart seems to break out from his rib cage.

"You naughty demigod, watching me jerk off," Jason whispered in his ear. "I bet you want to be fucked right now."

Nico groaned in response making Jason smirked, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Be a good slut, di Angelo, and lick my hand," the blonde ordered. "I want it clean before I finger you."

Nico took Jason's right hand, the one he used while jerking off, and licked it. Jason's cum tastes delicious and Nico can't get enough of it. Soon he was taking two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like a cock. He used his tongue to clean off the cum on Jason's hand, enjoying the smell and the taste.

"Such a slut, I wonder what you can do to my cock."

Nico moaned at Jason's dirty words.

"Strip for me, bitch," Jason said huskily.

Nico did not attempt to answer for he was enjoying every second of it.

"Such a nice ass you got there." Jason slapped Nico's ass making the latter jumped. "On your hands and knees, _now_."

The authority in his voice proves that he is indeed a son of the Sky God.

He massaged Nico ass cheeks readying him for their act. Then, he licked his finger and inserted it in it.

"It will hurt a bit, but I'll make it better." Jason continued to finger to Nico. Then another finger followed, scissoring Nico. The other demigod seems enjoying too, with all the sounds he was making. Jason grabbed Nico's cock while he was doing his ass. A moment later, the room is filled with moans of Nico di Angelo.

"I think you're ready, slut." The blonde readied himself at Nico's entrance.

"W-wait."

"What? Don't tell me you want to back out?" There is a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I want to r-ride you." Nico can't even look at the other boy's eyes.

"Pretty horny, eh?"

Jason picked him up and went to the bed. He lied down, sprawling his naked body. Nico followed and positioned himself.

Then there was a howl of pain and pleasure. Nico impaled himself in Jason's cock without further ado. It hurts, yes, but Jason is tracing circles in his hips, looking at him with feral hunger.

He started to move, up and down, until the pain subsided and pleasure took over.

"Fuck, Jason."

They were moaning each other's name. Profanities filled the air.

"You're tighter than I imagined." Jason sits up and kisses Nico. Their tongues battled, until Jason finally won. Nico was still going up down Jason's cock, but with their new position, Jason is hitting him with more pleasure.

"Faster, slut."

And he did, but this time, Jason meets his thrusts that made Jason's cock hit Nico's prostate.

"OH FUCKING YES!"

"You like that huh? You want to be fucked hard." Jason hit him harder.

Nico threw hi head back because of the pleasure. He won't last long; he was already feeling the climax building inside him.

"I'm close…"

"Don't you dare cum until I say so," Jason growled. He grabbed Nico's hips and synchronized his movements. Jason was in full control right now. He was going faster and faster that brought Nico nearer top his climax.

"Fuck, look at me when you cum."

He did, and he saw those piercing blue eyes, his hair messed up in a sexy way, and his lips slightly open because of concentration and pleasure. He held on Jason biceps to have some leverage then starter to meet his thrusts.

"Ugh, I'm fucking close." Jason leaned in and took one of Nico's nipples into his mouth, still staring up at him.

"JASON FUCK!" Nico's cum continues to unload from his cock while Jason is still pounding on him.

"Shit, Nico, I'm cumming!" He pulled his cock out and tugged faster. Nico seems to know what to do, he knelt in front of him and opened his mouth.

"FUCK!" Ropes of white fluid came out his cock. Most went to Nico's waiting mouth but there were some that went to his face.

"Oh shit Nico..." Nico sucked Jason's cock while he ride off his orgasm. "Fuck if you continue that, I will get hard again."

There was a loud _pop! then _Nico answered, "What if I want to?". He winked.

Jason smirked, "Cockslut, can't get enough of my cock, eh?" He grabbed a fistful of Nico's hair and started to pushed Nico's head further into his cock. "Look what you've done. I'm hard again, and this time I will fuck you very hard until you can't walk for days."

Jason flipped Nico, his ass in the air.

"This is going to be fun." Jason said.

Little did they know, another blonde was watching them, his eyes full of pain. Will Solace turned his back to what he saw, and walked away brokenhearted.

**I promise next chapter will have a progress in the story! :3 Suggestions and comment? Please do! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm actually rushing this one, I'm afraid I will not be able to write when classes started. So enjoy reading! P.S. I still don't own HoO.**

**Will did not dare to look back.** He'd seen enough to know that Nico does not feel the way he is feeling to the son of Hades. He was about to check on what was keeping Nico so long.

_I'm a fool, _he thought. _How could I have mistaken lust for love?_

Every time Nico stares at him, the way he would blush when Will caught him, how he imagined! He finds it cute at first. Then he started to feel something. He just shakes the feeling thinking that it's just curiosity. But day by day, he doesn't want just to look at him. He wanted to know him more, to make him part of his life.

Will Solace has no idea how to make his move. Luckily, he had his chance back in the infirmary. He expressed his feelings with his touch. Will knows he's good at words but his poetic side tells him to do it non-verbally, _it would be more romantic._

_Actions speak louder than words indeed, _he thought bitterly.

He doesn't need an explanation, or a single word, to fathom what he had just seen. Still, Will doesn't take is against Nico or Jason. Nico never said he liked him, too. Will just assumed. He expected the guy to reciprocate his affection, his love.

Yes, it was already love. He tried to deny it to himself but nothing has changed. It was long since he admired Nico – from the time he arrived at Camp Half-Blood, the son of Hades has caught the son of Apollo's attention. The latter just hesitated because he thought the former was younger than him. When Nico's past had unfolded, it gave a spark in Will's part.

He never thought he would be hurt. Now, his heart was broken, and he wondered it would mend.

Will stopped in his tracks; realization dawned on him.

"No. it can't be." _…mend what was broken… _"Those lines…" Will's voice trailed off, and his mind drifted off a few months later.

Will is sure that he is dreaming. If he's not, then he must be dead which he was much more certain that he is not. Yet Apollo, his godly father, is standing beside him. He was about to think that gods must be really tall when he realized he was still on his back.

"Uh, hey Dad. I mean, Lord Apollo." He got up and cursed himself silently.

"My child, ugh. Do I have to say that? It makes me sound older," Apollo said. He was wearing jeans and white v-neck shirt. He looks like seventeen, and he definitely would not pass for a father. Nonetheless, he pulled Will and gave him a hug.

"Be strong, Will. The greatest challenge has still to come." They break from their each other. "I may not be a good father, but I've been watching you. All of you. And if the time comes, remember that."

"I don't understand. What are you doing here? Aren't you affected like the other gods?" Will's mind is spinning with all that is going on.

"I am Apollo, both in Greek and in Roman aspect. But Zeus forbid us to contact anyone outside Olympus. As for your first question," he paused. "I am here to warn you."

Silence.

""Warn me? We are aware that the giants are trying to wake Gaea. The two camps should unite if we want to win. What else is there?" But as he said it, he knew something's going on. Something different from the giants and the camps. His dad is the god of prophecies, and giving obvious information does not fit at all.

He looked at his father. "Dad, what _else_ is there?"

Apollo take a deep breath and said, "Do you have the prophecy?"

"Y-yes."

"If you won't succeed, then it will be the last," Apollo said gravely.

"What do you mean the last?" Will started to panic, "It can't be! You have your Oracle and unless-"

"Unless something will happen. I cannot tell you now. The Oracle has chosen you. Hear her call, succeed with your quest." The god said with finality.

"Why me?" is all he could answer.

"You are so like me. Some may say it was a mistake, but I never regretted it. To love is a gift, Will. Only we can never avoid to get hurt. I hope you will get over it, unlike me," Apollo said with full of emotion.

"But I don't understand. When will it happen?" Will is now on the verge of crying. He felt hopeless. Apollo appeared in his dream then tell him all of this?

"You'll know when. You're heart will tell you."

Now, Will is breathing hard and trying to connect all the pieces. As he slowly realizes what it really is, he just can't help but to shake his head. It seems surreal. But, he knew what he had to do. He has to tell Chiron.

Chiron is sitting on his wheelchair which means his lower body is hidden. His face looks tired, but there is a smile on it. Fire is roaring at the hearth giving warmth to the room, but it has no effect on Will. He is shaking because of the chilling fact that he will face something important, _very_ important.

"Sit down, Will," Chiron offered. "It's already late. What brought you here."

But Will remained standing. "I have to go on a quest."

"Surely, you can, but we cannot let anyone to do so right now. There is no prophecy to guide you on your journey." The centaur looked at him intently. Chiron knew what was going on. What happened to Rachel's Visions was no secret.

"But I have one," Will answered. He has to be brave. He has to do this.

"Will, I know this is important, particularly to the children of Apollo - "

"It was given by the Oracle herself," he interrupted. "I know I have no power of seeing the future, and I thought it was just a dream. But when i woke up, I saw this in my hand." He held up his hand.

It was rolled and securely tied. It was a small scroll. Chiron took it, and opened it as he started to read that was written.

"_Di immortales,_" Chiron mumbles. The lines on his face was more recognizable after he'd read the writings. "It is a prophecy. When did you receive this?"

Will closed his eyes, trying to remember. "It was right after they finished Jason's quest." Will started to explain. "I thought-I thought she meant the giants, but...

"Then dad-I mean, Apollo- showed up in my dreams, too. This time he said the time is near. It was during Annabeth had sent a message from Tartarus when it happened. He said that if i won't succeed in this quest, that prophecy will be the last that the Oracle will tell."

Seymour gnarled, and the crackling of the fire is the only sound that breaks the silence in the entire room. Finally, Chiron sighed deeply,"It should be a son of Apollo who needs to do this. The quest is yours, Will." He handed back the scroll.

Will took it from the centaur's hand."Thank you, Chiron. I plan to go tomorrow."

"As much as you want it, we have to make preparations. This is a crucial situation. We have to tell everyone, tomorrow night.

"But we have no time-"

"I know, I know." Chiron sounded very tired. "But we have to ask the gods for their guidance first during the campfire," he reasoned. "And you still have to choose your companions." Chiron looked at him knowingly.

Will had the impression that Chiron knew what was already broken. "Yes, of course."

"Well, we have to take a rest if we will send you to your quest." He started to leave, but before he left he stopped and said, "Good night, Will. Do not think too much, the prophecy will unfold in time." And Will was alone in the room.

But in the light coming from the fire, one could see the first lines of the unfolded scroll...

_"In my home, the guardian awaits  
><em>_With his new form, he closed the future's gates..."_

**So what do you think? Sorry if there is no smut in here, but maybe in the next chapter I'll try to have some :)))) Please write your comments and suggestions. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if it took a little while, but here you go! :) I don't own HoO. I hope you like reading it! :D**

**Nico's body aches.** His legs are sore, his jaws hurt, his lips swollen. Jason had fucked him very hard. Last night, when Nico caught Jason jerking off, the latter had known that the black-haired guy wanted to be fucked right there and then.

And he did.

They can't get enough of each other - they tried different positions and came countless times. He knew Jason could have continue all night and until the sun rises, but even demigods get tired, too. Now, they are lying naked on Jason's bed. For all they know they slept through breakfast, and maybe even lunch.

_Shit!_ Nico gets up to his feet and ignoring the stab of pain that courses through his body. How could he forgot that they are still in Camp Half-Blood? Anyone could enter this cabin every time and they will be caught in the act!

He was in the middle of wearing his jeans when the blond started to move. Jason rubbed his eyes, and gave Nico a questioning look when he saw what Nico was doing.

"What are you doing?" His voice sounds sleepy.

"Uh, getting dressed?" Nico managed to finish his task and was heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" _Okay, _Nico thought, _he sounds stupid after sex._

"If you haven't noticed, we don't know what time it is," Nico said, his voice a little hysterical. "Everyone must be wondering where we are!"

"Whoa, calm down, love," he said. He got up groggily, making the sheets that covers his body fall on the floor.

Nico swallowed. He never get the chance to appreciate the son of Jupiter's body last night. But now, his eyes feast on what is in front of him.

Jason body is lean and muscular. His hair is messy, but in a sexy way. Those biceps proved they are good when riding its owner's cock, which is in full glory. Jason stretched and caught Nico looking.

"You're leaving me with this problem?" He used his lips to indicate his hard on.

"Wh-What?" Nico stuttered. "I think I should get going not," but not taking his eyes off Jason's erection.

"Is that so?" His voice tainted with feigned innocence. "I could really use some help here," he said. He tugged his shaft while looking at Nico.

The son of Hades could only look. The way Jason moves his hand makes Nico want to do it himself. Jason walked toward Nico.

"Come on, Nico. I know you want to," he said huskily. "Kneel."

Nico would have done so, but at that moment the bells sounded.

"It's lunch time already?" Jason said with a frown.

"You should get dressed, first," Nico said as he stepped back, doubting himself that he has some self-control left. "See you outside."

He left even before Jason could answer. Once he opened the door, and he was shocked.

_I slept the whole day?!_

Everyone was gathering for the campfire. The Aphrodite campers are seated and started gossiping with one another. He saw Piper looking for someone (probably Jason), and he averted his gaze. He was afraid that Piper might know he spend the night with her boyfriend.

He takes his seat, and his eyes catch Will staring at him. _Oh gods, of all people! Why is it so simple for me to forget about Will?_

But it was not the same look he had in the infirmary. There was something different. Was is fear or pain? But why?

Nico decided to talk to Will when Chiron stomped his foot, or hoof (whatever).

"Settle down everyone." His voice boomed all around the place. Everyone went to their places just as Jason sat beside him.

"Hey." They were more or less alone in their table. They've decided to share tables since the Big Three don't have many children.

Food started to appear in their plates, but Nico's appetite was long gone. He is in deep thought, thinking about Will's expression.

"You could have my dick for dinner if you want," Jason whispered. Jason took Nico's hands under the table and placed it on his crotch. Nico could feel the growing bulge. "You owe me one."

That did it. He was supposed to be with Will last night, not with Jason! He jerked his hand away and looked at Will's direction. The son of Apollo is staring back at him and the pain is more recognizable now...

"May I have your attention." Chiron announced.

Everyone has somewhat finished their dinner. Has time flew so fast?

"In the past few days, we witnessed both camps have defeated the giants and put Gaea into a state in which she will be not a threat anymore." There was an applause from the crowd.

"But even as I speak, there are things that needs to be solved," he continued. "The Oracle has been facing problems. As we all know, her prophecies are important to guide as on our quest. With whatever is going on right now in Delphi, we cannot send anyone without some guidance."

The campers shifted nervously from their seats.

"However, there is someone who claimed the Oracle had spoken in his dreams and gave him a prophecy. A prophecy on saving the Oracle herself," the centaur finally said after a long pause, "Will if you please..."

All heads turn towards Will's direction. As he stood up and walked Chiron's side, Nico was thinking, _Is this why he is so afraid? _As he watched Will tells everyone the whole story, Nico is quite sure he told nobody before. He can see it in the way Will relaxed his shoulders as if telling it out loud is making the load a little lighter. How Will managed to keep this a long time, Nico has no idea.

"Wait," Annabeth started when Will has finished his speech, "How can you be so sure that the quest has to be _now_? The war against the giants has just finished!"

Nico can't blame her for asking such a question. Why do all nasty creatures from the past decided to stir up in their time? It's just so unfair.

"Apollo said it would happen soon. And the lines of the prophecy..." Will's voice trailed off. He looked at Chiron, who nodded. "The prophecy said:

_In my home the guardian awaits,_

_With his new form, he closed the Future's gates._

_A king shall mend what was broken,_

_And you will restore what was taken._

_In the end, you will leave what you love_

_To keep the Sun blazing above."_

The fire keeps on roaring, and the light coming from it illuminates the faces of every campers present, especially Will's. Nico was sure that they all have one thing in mind - the quest is not an ordinary one.

"But the way the prophecy was stated-"

"The Oracle chose me, Annabeth," Will interrupted, "Just like Apollo had said. I will do this quest." Will tried not to be afraid but Nico could feel his fear.

Fortunately, Chiron spoke up before anyone could ask a question again.

"Very well," Chiron said, "The first two lines are quite clear. Someone or something is guarding the Oracle in her home."

"Which means Delphi," Annabeth supplanted. "The guardian..." The look in her face tells Nico that she was remembering her own quest.

"I have an idea what it is, the same monster whom Apollo himself had slain long ago," Will offered.

"You think Gaea raised it again?" Surprisingly, it was Percy who asked.

"It is possible," the centaur had answered. "When the Doors of Death had opened, the Earth Mother must have let it pass." He looked at Annabeth and they had this silent argument again.

Finally, Nico found his voice. "What about the next lines? The thing that was taken - it's the gift of prophecy - will be restored. _You_ will restore it. But what was broken?"

There it is again. Pain flooded in Will's face momentarily, but Nico spotted it. Why is he acting so strange?

"And the last lines," Jason spoke up beside him. "_You will leave what you love, To keep the Sun blazing above._ In Greece, Apollo seems to be in trouble. Maybe if you would free the Oracle, Zeus will forgive him. In that way, he could ride the Sun again, like he would be free from Zeus' wrath."

"But leaving what you love? I don't like the sound of that," Percy added as well.

Nico watched Will and he has a feeling that the son of Apollo has already guessed all of these. But he is holding back something.

"Prophecies are hard to decipher," Chiron interjected, "Let us worry first who will join Will on the quest."

"Thank you, Chiron." Will sounded like he meant it, like he did not want to dwell more on the prophecy. "I'm planning to go on Delphi tomorrow. The faster we get there, the better."

"Then I'll go with you." Nico stood up. He felt obliged, Will needs him. "We will shadow-travel to get there fast."

"Oh no you won't," Will answered. "You're not fully healed yet!"

"But you are there as well," Nico shot back. He cannot let Will go on the quest without him. He can't afford that. "You are the best healer we've got, you will be there to help me recover."

"He has a point, Will," Percy supported.

"You need time, and shadow-travelling is the fastest transportation so far," Jason added.

Will looked like he was about to argue, but he said, "Okay, then. We'll need another one."

"I'll go." Both Jason and Percy were surprised to know that the other volunteered. They sized each other up for a moment, then Percy shrugged.

"All four of us can go," he reasoned. "It's been done before."

"Percy," Annabeth called. "You're saying that Will would go with the sons of the Big Three?"

"It's a good idea actually," Nico butted in. "No offense but Will is not good in combat, and I will be too exhausted to fight after shadow-travelling."

"One demigod cannot fight off all those monsters in Atlantic," Jason explained. "Percy and I will battle them while Nico recovers. Trust me, it's not easy crossing the _Mare Nostrum_."

"And my presence will not be, uh, strong enough to attract monsters," Nico confessed. "So, technically there will be just three."

"It's settled, then?" Will's question made everyone to look at Chiron for approval.

"I don't usually send four to go on a quest," the centaur started. "But your plan is plausible." Will exhaled after hearing Chiron's decision. "You have to make preparations for your journey. And tomorrow, you will start your quest."

The campfire was done, and Nico hurried to Will.

"You got a minute?" Nico wanted to clear things up first, before they embark on their voyage.

Will was uncertain, but Nico continued.

"I want to let you know-"

"Don't," Will interjected. "Whatever you're going to say, don't finish it."

"What?" Nico's mind was spinning. "Look I'm going to say that," Nico felt his chest might burst because of all the emotions. "I like you, Will. I want to be with you. You're annoying, but it makes me like you more.

"You showed me that someone would take notice someone like me. You let me out of the shadows, and you showed me the light, Will. And I like you."

Nico ended with a shaky breath. He was waiting for Will to say something but he only saw tears in his eyes - not of joy, but of pain.

"And I like you, too," Will's voice cracked. "I even love you already."

"Then what's wrong?" He tried to reach out but Will did not take it.

"I saw you last night with Jason," the blond confessed, and it felt like someone is pouring acid in Nico's ear.

"I followed you there, and saw you with him..."

Will need not to continue for Nico himself can remember it clearly in his mind.

"Will, let me explain," But even as he said it, he knew it was not going to heal the pain.

"That's the problem." Will sounded like he was brutally wounded. "You don't have to because you don't _need_ to. I asked everyone not to go Jason's cabin because he's into something important. They didn't ask, even Piper. That is why no one got inside. I'm afraid that if somebody saw you, you would not like it."

"Will..."

"You asked me what was broken," Will said. "It's my heart, Nico. It was broken by you."

**Comments and suggestions will be appreciated. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another update. Hope you like it! I don't own HoO.**

**Percy leaned on the railings of the cruise ship**. His eyes fixed on the sea, not letting his guard down even a minute. He knew from experience that the level of danger here is far worse than in Alaska. No, Percy doesn't need another Chrysaor incident again. His senses are still on full alert, but he can feel his energy waning.

They've been up all night since Nico had taken a rest from shadow-travelling. Percy and Jason had to fend off some occasional monsters that caught their scent. Now, Percy could feel his eyes drooping like any minute he would fall asleep.

After Nico had confessed about his feelings, Percy was able to understand somehow why the son of Hades was acting so distant. It is not just being a son of the god of the Underworld, but the weight of the secret he's hiding. Since then, he knew he had to protect Nico like the promise he made in the past. Percy and Annabeth had talked about it, and, thankfully, her awesome girlfriend understood.

_Just come back to me,_ she said. And he will.

"Why don't you take a break?" It was Nico who said it. His color and, as the look of it, strength has returned. "I think I can handle a few fights. But you have to get some sleep before we take a jump again."

"Are you sure?" Percy was afraid that something might go wrong. "I can still last for a few hours."

"Have you seen your face?" Nico's remark made Percy a little conscious about his appearance. "Annabeth would kill me if I let you die because of lack of sleep. Now go and have some rest."

Percy was too tired to argue, but he just nodded. He turned his back on Nico and saw Will who is talking to Jason. Percy guessed that Will will take the watch too. He has his bow on his shoulders which struck Percy as a little odd. Will is not a fighter; he's a healer. Percy didn't voice it out, though, because he knows Will has his own reasons. Besides, there is no question when it comes to Will's healing abilities.

The two finished talking and Jason walked towards him.

"Will says there's a room available somewhere," Jason relayed. "The problem is there's only one bed."

Percy grunted. "Look I'm tired, and all I want is some sleep," he complained. "Let's just go and find that room."

It wasn't hard to find the room. As it turned out, the room was quite spacious. The carpet for the floor grandly, and a table set was arranged neatly near the window. There's another door which Percy guessed was the bathroom. A queen-sized bed dominates the room that made Percy think his sleep will be so comfortable.

"Are you sure this room has no owner?" Jason asked, but Percy has sprawled on the bed and drifted to sleep.

Percy found himself inside a cavern. He can hear hissing, and when he looked down, the floor, on which he is standing, is covered with snakes. He tried to move his legs, but the weight of the slithering creatures was too much for him. Then there was laughter. It echoed throughout the cavern, but the source of the sound comes from the end where an altar stood.

"A futile try, son of Poseidon," the creäture said. "Gaea has given me more power than I wished, and I will witness Apollo's fall. You and you're friends cannot win against me. Come to me, I await you."

The snakes swarmed him until there is only darkness. He waited for the pain to register, but he surprisingly felt good. He was going higher and higher, and at last, he opened his eyes.

Jason has Percy's cock in his mouth, his eyes closed, feeling the cock as his head goes up and down. It took a moment for the scene to sink in. When it did, Jason squeezed his balls which made Percy throw his head back.

"Fuck, Jason."

He felt Jason withdrew his cock from his mouth.

"You're moaning in your sleep," Jason explained. "Then your cock was rock hard, so I decided to help."

"You're gay?"

"Are you mad that I am?"

"Fuck the only reason that I'll be mad is because you stopped sucking my cock!" Percy was so horny now and he needs to release. "Now, finish what you've started, and make me cum" The blonde smiled and took Percy's massive cock again.

There is something in the way Jason give Percy a blowjob. He know how much pressure he would apply in Percy's balls while his tongue worked on Percy's cock even it reached the back of his throat. When he would go up, he would suck on the head, tease his tongue and use his hand to give pleasure to the parts that are not in his mouth.

Percy is squirming and moaning under Jason's mercy.

"You really know how to give one a bj" Percy said. "Fuck, no one has ever sucked me like this."

Jason moaned in response. The vibrations coming from his mouth made Percy shudder. It made him want to bury his cock further.

"Fuck… come here," Percy removed his cock and Jason frowned. "Lie down; I want to fuck your mouth."

The son of Jupiter's eyes glistened, like a kid given a lollipop. Percy keep on tugging his cock slowly, not wanting his near-climactic feeling to subside. He watched as Jason stripped and lay down on the bed. He placed his cock on Jason's lips, letting the precum drip.

The blond liked it and said, "You taste wonderful."

"Let's see if you can still talk with what I am going to do," Percy said. "Open."

When Jason followed, Percy slid his cock inside Jason's mouth and took it all in.

"Oh shit…"

Percy moved faster. He thrust forward until his cock reached the back of Jason's throat. Jason gagged, but it only made Percy moan. He loves every second of it.

"How far can you go?"

Jason's eyes are getting wet, but there is determination and lust in them. Percy felt the other boy's tongue went to work, and he took this as an encouragement – he went faster and rougher. He grabbed the headrest and fucked Jason's mouth mercilessly. The blond seems to enjoy it too for he even played with Percy's balls.

Percy felt his orgasm coming, so he used his other hand to grab Jason's head and continuously fucked it. Not a second later, he let out a loud moan that filled the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" He said as he rides out the orgasm.

When Percy came back from his senses, he realized Jason hasn't cum yet. So, he tugged Jason's cock until he came as well. They both panting and all sweaty, but they just lay there until they catch their breaths.

"We have to go up," Percy said. "Get dressed I had this dream about the guardian."

Jason grunted in response.

Once they were decent enough, they went up to meet Nico and Will. Both teams relayed their stories – Percy about his dreams, and the Will while they were having their watch.

"The snakes, do they mean anything to you?" Percy asked Will when he finished telling his dreams.

"Like I said in camp, I think it is the same guardian Apollo had slain long ago," Will admitted. "I have a feeling it is the Python of Delphi."

"That's what I am thinking, too." Nico answered. "In the old days, people believed that Python guarded the Oracle in the center of the Earth. He is also a son of Gaea, so there is a great deal to raise him again. However, the snakes you're telling, it doesn't fit."

"Why not? Python is a snake right?" Percy said.

"It is a common misconception. People used to depict it as a huge snake, but it is really an earth-dragon," Nico explained.

"But if it is an earth-dragon, I would've seen its shadows in the dark," Percy argued. "But in the cave, I doubt a dragon can fit there."

"The prophecy…" Will blurted out. "It said it took a new form. Maybe he changed into something more powerful."

"Looks like we've got a rough road ahead of us," Jason interjected. "We'll face him together. But we have to remember about the snakes. Poison is a nasty thing."

"You're right," Will agreed. "Nico, can you do shadow-travelling already?"

"Yes," Nico answered. "You can pack up now; we're going to do it after we are all ready."

Percy hinted that there is something going on between Will and Nico, but what happened? He saw how they are treating each other. Maybe something happened, but he has no clue what.

They had their preparations, and once again, they shadow-traveled.

**Comments and suggestions please ! Thanks !**


End file.
